survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing Dim and His Infinite Wisdom
|row3 = SRorgs|season = 16|episode_number = 4/12|previous = It is Always Good to be Skeptical|next = I am Actually a Bum Ass Dumb Ass}} is the fourth episode of SRorgs: Sri Lanka! Previously On... Survivor On Malabe, Silence continued his plotting Natalie found the Hidden Immunity Idol on the Jaffna beach And Bailey tried to play both sides, but to seemingly no avail After the immunity challenge, the line was drawn in the sand, and Bailey was unanimously voted out. 13 people remain. Who will be voted out tonight? Story Day 10 Tribal council delighted everyone at the Malabe camp. Sticking true to his ways, however, Silence still thinks 2, even 3 steps ahead of people at the camp. Will it be to his own detriment or advantage? Time will tell. Shea, however, does feel bad about the level of deception present in booting Bailey out, wondering how truthful Aaron and Silence really are. Real life problems are also plaguing their game, leading to a high level of uncertainty regarding the future of Shea's game. As the sun sets on the beaches of Sri Lanka, players on both tribes rest, regaining energy resources crucial to the immunity challenge in two days' time. Day 11 Alex wakes up early, peeved that he hasn't found the idol yet. Armed with knowledge of Natalie's idol, Drew's confidence certainly rises. He feels like he is in a position of power in this season, and is more than willing to maintain such a state for the rest of the game. On Malabe, Shea wonders whether the season even has idols, given that no overt idol hunting has occurred at their camp. However, idol shenanigans are just beginning to occur at the Malabe camp. After the tribe found an idol clue at treemail, the hunt for the idol set off. With everyone frantically searching, Dim calmly looks down at the water well, picks up an idol, and shoves it in his pants. Silence looks at the same spot a mere two minutes later, but sadly sees that it is gone. To build trust, Dim tells Silence about the idol. The physical exertion of finding an idol is also taking its toll on Silence. Dim telling Silence, however, doesn't seem like it was solely due to a matter of trust. Turns out he's telling everyone. As the day of the immunity challenge nears, Drew certainly hopes that his tribe can make it 3 wins in a row. Day 12 Both the tribes enter the challenge and collectively groan because it's another challenge that requires a lot of physical effort. The challenge proves close throughout the entirety of its duration, but Nik just idling around and not submitting means that Jaffna lost and ends up going to tribal council. The tribe is visibly displeased. Dag, on the other hand, thinks he's in a strong position in the game and doesn't fear the results of tribal. He wants Blueybruno gone, like others in his tribe. Despite Bluey's attempt to inspire the tribe into winning next time, Drew and Dag have their eyes set on him. Natalie, however, still thinks that the majority of people prefer Nik to go due to his laziness. Aussie pops outta nowhere to give his thoughts. Like many on the Jaffna tribe, he too thinks he's not only safe this round, but in the long run as well. However, he is still skeptical about people's motives behind pushing for Bluey to go. Dag's pushing, however, is putting him on other people's radar as a decent-sized threat. As tribal council nears, Drew is still hopeful about his and Dag's plan, but is certainly fearful of the consequences of later on. Tribal Council The castaways walk in and of course get their dreaded questioning. Bluey seems pissed about losing (once again saying he's spewing), while Nik also gets a lot of flak for not submitting. Eyes glance around as a vote seems confirmed. The castaways vote. The votes are tallied. No one plays an idol. First vote.... Blueybruno Nik Blueybruno Blueybruno 3 votes Blueybruno, 1 vote Nik 4th Person Voted out of SRorgs: Sri Lanka... Blueybruno Blueybruno, saddened, brings his torch over. A wisp of smoke emerges from his snuffed torch. He leaves the tribal area. The tribe is unanimous, but it seems like a lot of pushing was needed for it to be that way. Will this tribe boil over at camp, or will a sense of harmony preside for the following days? Only time will tell. Jaffna heads back to camp. Unaired Voting Confessionals Next Time On... Survivor Drew wonders about the vote's consequences. Someone's getting a giant target painted on their back at Malabe. And Aussie's morale tanks Trivia * The title of the episode came from Silence's excessive dismay at Dim finding an idol